


Unrequited

by leafykeen



Series: Plangst Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Langst, One sided, Pidgeance, Unrequited Love, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Unrequited for Plangst Week





	Unrequited

_I_ _like_ _you._

_Katie,_ _I_ _like_ _you._

_You’re_ _special,_ _and_ _beautiful,_ _and_

_and…_

Lance’s thoughts trailed off when he saw Pidge on her laptop. It was now or never. He sat down next to her and poked her shoulder. “Pidge? Can I talk to you about something?” 

She didn’t look up. “Not right now.” 

“Are you sure? It’s… sort of important-” 

“What do you want, Lance?” 

Lance wilted a little at the annoyance in her voice. “Just thought you might like some company.”

Pidge scowled at him. “Can’t you see I’m working? Honestly, everyone else is capable of minding their own business, but you just can’t take a hint, can you?” 

_Ouch_. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I won’t bother you anymore.” He got up to leave.

“Lance, wait.” Pidge took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry. I’m tired, and frustrated, and my head is killing me. I didn’t mean any of that.” 

He knew she didn’t. Didn’t he? “It’s okay. I understand.” 

Pidge looked ashamed. “No, Lance. It’s not okay. What I said was horrible, and I need you to know that’s not how I feel at all.” 

Lance nodded. “I know.”

“And you know I love you, right?” 

Lance met her eyes for the first time. “You do?” 

“Of course I love you. You’re like a brother to me.” 

_Oh._ A brother. Lance gave her a smile he didn’t feel. “Love you too, Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as kalluraheaven!


End file.
